Giving Birth To An Ancient
by Lady-FFVII
Summary: This Is my first FFVII attempt. That I started many years ago and have come back to. I hope you enjoy a Cloud and Aeris Pairing. With some heart break too UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

FFVII: Giving Birth To An Ancient

Chapter :1

Not Available yet please bare with me


	2. Chapter 2

FFVII: Giving Birth To An Ancient

Chapter :2

Not Available yet please bare with me


	3. Chapter 3

FFVII: Giving Birth To An Ancient

Chapter :3

Not Available yet please bare with me


	4. Chapter 4

**Giving birth to an Ancient**

**I wanted to give another FFVII fic a go. Who knows we maybe surprised lol.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It started pretty normal, or rather so she thought. It was never meant to happen this way. So why had it? She sat there with her fingers through her hair, her eyes down cast. It all seemed so pointless now. Her own sacred body had been mutilated, she was pregnant.

She had wanted to give Cloud something before her inevitable end, before she was doomed to the pitfalls of nothingness. But she hasn't anticipated that she would ever get pregnant. Her gaze moved to her staff, did she really want to continue fighting in her state, in her presence of mind? Fear washed over her like an extreme wave from the sea, and a new found protectiveness for the unborn child swamped her. Her hands cupped the slightest bump on her stomach, tears welled up into her emerald eyes at the very thought of giving up on a life, this was hers, her right at a normal life. But was that really possible? Could she really have what she craved, and still save the planet?

Dawn soon turned into a blistering hot morning, the sun had risen high over Cosmo Canyon like the ball of flame which it undoubtedly is. As she walked with her companions, she found she was not even listening to the off beat chatter and was even less aware of the eyes of one particular companion. Red XIII. His eyes had not left her since she had murmured her excuses as to why she was not hungry, he had heard her earlier that morning throwing up into the basin. He sensed it, the life flowing through her, the worry in her paled look.

"Aeris"  
The sound of her name from Red made her instantly stop an address him with a nod.  
"What ales you"  
Her eyes fell from his, how would she be able to tell him, how could she tell anyone? She was even more afraid of telling the father.  
"I am just sickly today, nothing to worry about, really." She tried to finish it with off with a poor attempt at smiling. Red was such a dear friend of hers, she hated lying to him, though she would never have thought to have been close to him, well not after Hojo had tried to mate them. But after that terrifying ordeal they had fallen together as friends, they after all had so much in common, with no real family bloodline… Correction she now had something he didn't, a link to a family, her family.

Cloud had noticed that the pair had stopped, he was extremely worried about Aeris, though he would never have let onto that fact to the others or to himself, he put it down to nerves. He hadn't slept much since he and Aeris had come together, his mind was swamped with the images and his groin ached with remembrance. He looked away, to be confronted by a pair of chocolate eyes, which undoubtedly belonged to Tifa, they had been friends for so long, and yet he couldn't even bring himself to tell her. Though upon leaving Aeris's room he had run into Barret who began his normal rude manner, nudging him and asking what he had been up to, all alone with Aeris and in her room too. He'd also slyly added that Tifa would not approve. He cared for Tifa but not in the way she was hoping, her eyes told him all he needed to know.  
"Slackers the both them, we really should be getting faster not slower"  
Tifa gave a slight nod. She wasn't one for jealously, well she had never really had a reason to be, not until Aeris had appeared, Tifa had been the only girl in his life for years. She didn't know how to cope with another female, after she had been pretty much a tom boy and was used to the all guys routine. Barret soon took to Aeris but not in a bothering way, he acted more like the bigger brother, sometimes, almost like a father figure. She had a deep fondness for him and his daughter Marlene, who was now staying with Aeris's stepmother. It wasn't that she hated Aeris is was more that she wished she was more feminine like her, and that men would notice her. She smiled at that omission. But hid it quickly when Aeris and Red had finally decided if they could walk.

"About time guys, Clouds getting antsy over here"  
Tifa giggled at that knowing undoubtedly that he would be scowling behind her.  
But there was no reply from anyone, they had all been staring open mouthed at the sight that had opened up in front of them. Aeris was heaving, properly heaving. Red was doing his best to hold her hair back but being a creature it was hard, that and he had no thumbs. But to every ones shock it was Cloud who ran to her and held her up when her knees buckled beneath her.

Aeris felt such a rush of humiliation, she had never been sick in front of anyone in her whole life an now her stomach had decided to give five people a show. She felt rather dizzy and ill, but what she felt more was the heat of a muscled arm hold her up round the stomach, it couldn't have been Barret his arms were much more beefier, It couldn't possibly be Cid he was too lazy to even move most times, and it certainly wasn't Tifa or Red. That left only a blonde spiky haired man.

"…Cloud"  
His name came out off her mouth with a squeal and a groan.  
He stayed silent by her side holding her up, she felt safe in his arms, had felt warm and loved in his arms when he had made love to her. She didn't want to degrade the feel of it by calling it 'sex' it sounded so tacky, but made love sounded so special and since it had been the first time it truly meant a lot to her.

Her thoughts were soon pushed away as she was whisked into his arms and her feet hung over his arm, her arms wrapped round his neck just as they had before when he had kissed her. She some what wished that he would again, but the other side of her groaned, he wouldn't have liked the taste of vomit even if he did she refused to go there again. She still had to tell him, but how was another question altogether.

Darkness had swept over them as once again they had set up camp, they were still no further to their destination. Tifa was getting more an more resentful of the attention the others had bestowed upon Aeris, she gritted her teeth once again as Barret made is feelings know that he felt sorry for the poor girl and that it must have been dinner the previous night that had set her stomach off. Tifa didn't care just as long as she didn't feel so left out.

In the tent across from were a seething Tifa sat, Aeris was lying with a cool cloth on her forehead, and a concerned Red sat perched beside her. Cloud stood metres away from them, with an emotionless look, Red soon realised there was more between the two then they had let on and that would explain the flow of life he had sensed within Aeris, it would appear she has said nothing to the father.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**First chapter done. Please do review so I know I'm on the right track.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2**

**Well folks here it is the most idiotic thing has happened. I have deleted this chapter so I will have to try to recover it so please though of you who havent read this chapter this isnt the same as the one I deleted so I am sorry.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness had spread rather quickly that night, the stars sparkled with such fierceness that even the sky seemed intimidated by it. Aeris sat by the bank with her bare feet dipped in the cool spring. She still felt rather nausious. But at least she wasn't actually throwing up anymore. Shaking her head she grimaced slightly. Trying to explain why she was ill meant she had to lie, well it wasn't so much a lie as it was bending the truth. After all it was extremely hot and a heat stroke seemed more likely then something she had eaten.

Cloud stood there without making a sound. He had been there for some time. She enchanted him, more so than any female had ever done. Her mixture of chestnut and red hair blew freely around her small frame. And he couldn't bare to stand away from her any longer. He moved then slowly towards her sitting figure. He wondered why she looked so transfixed on the waters surface. Why did this hold such a fascination for her?

'Aeris...'

He said in his normal mono toned self, he wished he could sound so much more compasionate towards her, he just didn't know how to.

Aeris turned then and looked at him with the smallest smile she could give.

'Its beautiful here. Don't you think?'

He looked down at her, what was he to say? He was never any good at small talk nor was he good at any kind of talk. He felt some what ashamed that he couldn't even muster to make small talk. God why did he feel so stupid all of a sudden.

'I suppose...'

She turned her gaze once again to the sparkling spring, she smiled as the moons reflection played in the water like a child. A child...

Aeris stood then. Feeling a little dizzy as she tried to stand firmly she shook her head.

'What will happen to us, do you think?'

He had no idea what to say to her, he knew there was no way he could answer it and even if he wanted to he wouldnt have been able to, for Aeris had moved in close and placed her lips on his. He felt unable to stop himself from wrapping her in his embrace, he wanted her close again, the kind of closeness you share with someone, the only one that matters.

A figure hidden in the green bushes smiled. This was just what he needed, he knew what would hit the puppet and hit him hard. This was all to perfect for words. Mother would be pleased.

--

Red awoke before the others and paced outside the tents. He was impatient to be on his way. He wanted to get moving.

Barret came out from the tent almost trpping on Red.

'Yo there lil man, you seen Tifa anywhere?'

Red had but Tifa had told him she had gone to the little girls room, and he did not wanna try and phrase that to the big guy who looked like he was gonna blow any minute.

'I'm afraid not'

Barret was fuming she was gone, seemed like she hadn't even slept either. He was about to go marching off to find her when she came strolling back. His fist clenched beside him he pushed back a million wrong things to say just to say.

'An w'ere was you?'

She smirked a little at that, at least someone was concerned about her safety.

'Not now Barret. We need to get a move on Aeris, Cid and Cloud are already waiting for us.'

Both Red and Barret stood there with mouths wide open, but soon hurried along to catch up with a rather fast TIfa.

She knew they were nearly there, and thats what scared her the most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Giving Birth To An Ancient: Chapter 3**

**(Just a quick sorry for not updating sooner, life has been hectic with work. Just haven't had the time to work on the story. But never fear I have just written this chapter and two other's, the other two I will post when I hear some feed back so I know if i'm on the right track, so enjoy.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Approaching Nibleheim gave Aeris a silent comfort, her feet ached, her stomach groaned and the nausea hadn't let up an ounce since she awoke that morning. She hoped that this wouldn't last through out the whole pregnancy. However her main concern was to sit down on a comfy bed and possibly get a warm cup of tea. She supposed if nothing else that may sooth her nerves, even for just the time it took to drink it. Aeris instantly felt ashamed. She shouldn't be thinking about her self at this point. They are, after all heading for Tifa and Cloud's home town. How must they be feeling? Weird, anxious, scared? She didn't know. All she wanted to do was be buried in his arms, and to tell him this was just a horrible nightmare.

Cloud was the first of them to enter the town, and instantly wished he hadn't entered it. Aeris stopping only seconds after him gaped at the sight, her eyes darted from place to place, just as Clouds did on first seeing the town.

Nibleheim!... It was fine... That can't be... Just can't...  
Everything in Clouds head screamed at him, voices, so many of them. But he wasn't the only one that remembered that day. Tifa, she just had to remember.

"What's going on?"  
Pipped Aeris. She was more then a little confused. Could she handle the kind of implications this showed on Cloud? In her condition. Cloud shook his head.  
"That night he burnt everything... He destroyed our home!"  
Saying this he glanced at Tifa. Although she could not meet his eyes she replied.  
"I barely remember that day Cloud, other then vague memories of my father..."  
Barret had thought before that blondie may already be losing his mind, but this was the clincher. No burnt ruins, no reconstructed buildings, nothing to show that their had been even a slight disruption at all.  
"Yo sure you're spikey assed self didn't dream it up."

Cloud had, had enough of Barret's digs. But there were more important things at stake. He wanted to check out the mansion, he needed to check it out. Sephiroth had been there, researching. Cloud needed to find out what Sephiroth had found out, it may help him find that monster. With out even acknowledging his verbal attacker he made his way to the mansion.

"Uh Cloud, don't you think we should check the houses in the village maybe we could learn something"  
Aeris wanted to help prove Cloud right, she knew, just by feeling that he wasn't lying.

They started with the first house that was closest to the inn. The smell alone was old. But there by the fire place stood a small person wearing a dark black cloak, from were they stood they could hear slight murmurs. Cloud moved towards the figure, with his hand on the hilt of his buster sword be stood behind the kneeling form.

"Re...Union..."  
Cloud barely hearing the figure inched a step closer.  
"He... Is... Coming..."  
"Sephiroth..."

Cloud red faced now after hearing Sephiroth's name, grabbed the cloaked individual only to throw him back down again. It's face, or what it's half formed face showed reviled him. Not wanting to have anything more to do with this house or the weird individual he stormed out, leaving the others awe struck at the scene that had just played out before them.

Tifa looked at the ground, for some reason she felt as if everyone was looking to her, to see if she knew what to do. How the hell would she know, she had her own problems, she could barely remember, and the stuff she did remember seemed just like a dream. Tifa began to walk then, pushing back her own desire to find out what exactly was going on. Again she had to make sacrifices, again she ad to be the one. Shaking her head she stopped at the door.

"We had better find him and rest here for the night, we'll figure something out in the morning."  
At hearing her, they all nodded and followed her out. Aeris was grateful for hearing Tifa speak, she had pretty much been like herself been quite through out the journey, unfortunately it had to be at this kind of situation. Why had this war happened between Sephiroth and the world? She just couldn't understand it, but she knew, like Cloud did, that they couldn't rest until they found out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Right on time puppet. Soon you will learn, that what you think is you're past is really just a dream. And then she will be mine, along with her little package. _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

** Yay another chapter up and ready to be reviewed on hehehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Giving Birth To An Ancient: Chapter 4**

**(Hello again. Thank you to those that read and reviewed my story, again sorry about the wait i'm a very busy girl. Please enjoy.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_As soon as she sat on the soft inn bed, Aeris began to feel relief seep through her. Her feet curled in pleasure as the warm tea eased the empty pit of her stomach, the smell of the fresh bread made a change from the fish that they had to catch. A small smile crept to her lips, she knew that even this small pleasure would have to be enjoyed now, for fear that it would be har last chance. Resting backwards on the head rest her eyes moved to the rest of her companions. Poor Red XIII had instantly fallen asleep as soon as he had jumped on the bed, and before going to her own bed Aeris had covered him with his blanket, though they had started off wrong she was becoming very attached to him, she wanted to protect him, just like she wanted to protect Cloud.  
Her eyes then moved to the bed on her right where Barret, who of course stubborn awake as he is asleep, mumbled restlessly as he tossed and turned. She knew he was dreaming of Marlene, it must be hard to be separated from you're child. To know that child has lost it's mother, and may lose it's father also. And Cid, well he slept just like a baby on the bed to her left, Aeris giggled then knowing that if she phrased that to him she knew it would be thrown into an insult.  
But when her eyes noticed the two empty beds she knew who the missing culprits were. Tifa and Cloud. Aeris couldn't shake the feeling of worry from her head. Tifa had been very distant from the group for some time now. She hoped that where ever Tifa had gotten to that she was safe.  
Shaking her head she got up from the bed and made her way to the corridor, where she saw a shadow fall across the entrance to the bedroom opening. It was Cloud. His eyes were fixed outside, fixed on the bane of his worries. The mansion. Shinra Mansion.  
She moved then slowly. He mustn't have heard her because he didn't address her or turn around. She moved silently then, as silently as she could manage. She had no idea what compelled her to do this but she laid her hand softly against his back, her fingers twitched as she felt his back stiffen, and then relax._

_"Do you believe me?"  
Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice, the sound of a child who needed reassurance from it's mother. He was afraid..  
"Yes... With all of my heart."  
She moved closer so that her arms wrapped round his waist, her cheek pressed against the taunt muscles on his back. Hoping that he would feel the comfort of her words.  
"Will you always?"  
His voice barely a whisper gripped her.  
She smiled, her whole body heating up against his. She moved her hand to his chest and rested it upon the area where his heart resided.  
"For as long as i'm with you."  
He moved then round to face her. Her arms still firmly round him. It amazed her, the way his bright blue eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, like a light in the deepest dark. She knew that he would protect her, or at the very least try to.  
_

_Why would she believe him, Why so much faith in him, How could she have so much confidence in him? He didn't know, but looking into those eyes, he knew that she wouldn't lie to him, he saw so much in those green eyes, a warm he had never known, not even from his mother. He had no idea why but he knew this was the kind of woman that would love so openly you'd never be in any doubt. He smiled then inwardly, she was so beautiful, her mind her spirit everything about her. He couldn't help himself, he bent down and covered her lips with his own, the softness of her started a fire only she could ignite. He wanted to growl at his frustration, as soon as he kissed her, he wanted more. He wanted nothing more than to feel her warm soft skin underneath him again, to kiss her all over. But he didn't do it. He pulled away from the kiss but not from her, instead he held her._

_Aeris's head spun. She hadn't expected the kiss, she was even more taken by surprise at the fact that he was still holding her. She loved him, she really did. She wanted so much to tell him, to cry out that she was carrying something that belonged to them both. She wanted so much to tell him that he was in love, with him. But she inevitably knew that if she told him, things would change and she didn't know if it would be for the better or the worse._

_--_

_Tifa sat there as she had done many years before. The Water-Tower. Her sanctuary from pain, from loss, from fear. But mainly from tears. She really couldn't remember, she tried and tried. She had let him down. Right when she should have stood up and been the friend, as well as the woman that loved him. The Tower no longer gave her, her freedom. It sealed it. She didn't want to feel this way, like she had let everyone down, as if she was at fault for not remembering._

_"I'm so sorry... Sorry to all of you"_

_Bringing her knees to her chest, she let the tears flow openly. Tears that had been locked up for so long. Since her father's death._

_--_

**Wonderful. Keep those reviews coming they are doing wonders.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Giving Birth To An Ancient: Chapter 5**

**(Here you have it folks the 5th chapter, sorry it took so long but I wanted to take my time with this chapter.)**

**Just to remind you that I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the Characters except Aeris's unborn baby.**

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Barret woke that morning with a pounding headache, with a grumble he swung his legs over the bed edge and proceeded to stand up. He looked around at all the empty beds and groaned. They had gotten up and had not woken him. Rubbing his temples with two fingers each he made his way down the stairs, mumbling with each step._

_Aeris sat next to the fire place warming her chilled fingers, lapping in the warm that spread through her. Red who was also enjoying the feel of the fires warm, lay with his head in her lap. He could feel the life full of energy deep within her, getting stronger by each passing moment. The energy would soon attract other unwanted attention unless he did something. He knew he couldn't hold it back anymore, he had to talk to her._

_"... Aeris..."_

_She looked down at Red and smiled. Poor thing looked absolutely worried.  
_

_"What is it Nanaki?"_

_He looked up then. Aeris was the only one that called him by his birth name and he instantly felt wary of how he should aproach this. He didn't want to offend her._

_"I... I..."_

_He felt so awkward and silly he couldn't even form words._

_Aeris who's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and worry, placed a hand on his head._

_"Yow know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_He nodded. He wanted so badly to let her know he knew and that she wasn't alone, and that maybe he could help. And he would have said as much, but the sounds of footstep and the burly figure of Barret entering the room prevented him from doing so._

_Aeris seeing that Red had been alerted by someone or something, looked in the direction of his stare. There stood a very disgruntled Barret who's ruggedness seemed even more rugged, by the way he stood there a little confused, she guessed that he was upset at being the last to be up, considering he was normally the first. When she had woken that morning she had not wanted to disturb him, it had been the first time he had looked at peace the whole time he had been asleep._

_"Good morning Barret."_

_He looked at Aeris and crooked a slight smile, however it soon disappeared when he noticed that Tifa, Cid and Cloud where nowhere to be seen._

_"Where the hell did everybody go?"_

_He asked this rather abrutly and felt a slight pang of guilt, it wasn't Aeris's fault that the others had taken off._

_Aeris who was now used to Barrets rampant personality excused his abruptness._

_"They have gone to get supplies, then we are checking out the mansion when they return. They won't be long."_

_She turned then and stared at the fire. She was amazed. Almost frightened that a fire that could easy warm and comfort you, could steal your very life. Thinking of Cloud she felt a deep pang of guilt. She had to tell him, it wasn't right or fair to keep him in the dark. He Will know, he'll know tonight._

_--_

_Cloud felt the annoyance grow bigger within him. What the hell was going on here? Why the hell was this happening to him? Was he really going crazy? NO! There had to be an explanation. And he knew that explanation was at the mansion. The Shinra mansion, the start of this tiresome voyage. Shrina..._

_"Tifa we need to make a move. Hurry up"_

_Tifa felt even more sluggish at how harsh his words were. She knew she was to blame for this but what could she really do. She couldn't remember._

_"Only one more thing. Promise just give me a minute."_

_He was tired of hours, loathed minutes and despised seconds. This was not how he wanted it. He wanted to get on with his life not chase a ghost... Sephitoth you will pay... I swear it._

_--_

**Sorry for the wait but here it is I hope you all enjoy and review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Giving Birth To An Ancient: Chapter 6**

**(Here you have it folks the 6th chapter, sorry it took so long, I have had severe writers block and I thought today's the day to get further with this.)**

**Just to remind you that I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the Characters except Aeris's unborn baby.**

Barret was not impressed nor was he happy. By the look on Tifa's face she was hiding something and he was going to find out what, not only did he feel she was hiding something he could sense that there wasn't something right with Aeris either. Her normal cheerful chatty self had sunk into constant thinking and sullenness. Not only that she had been looking ill for some time now, and he was worried that her coming along with them on this journey was not good for her.

_i'ma betting it be summing to do with that spiky hard fool. An I'll be damned if he ruins them both._

Red had finally had, had enough stalling and had persuaded Aeris to take a walk outside for some fresh air, she had agreed as she said she needed a breathe of fresh air since Barret had stormed into the kitchen waiting impatiently for the others. They had stopped by some flowers behind the house.

"Aeris… This is very hard for me to say…"

Aeris cocked her head to the side. She smiled at her friend as if in a welcome, to let him know he could confide in her. And he would.

"You're with child aren't you?"

The evident shock on her face told Red all he needed to know. Her face flushed slightly and without even asking how he knew she just nodded and hung her head slightly, her bangs hiding her face slightly.

"I'll also take a guess at who the father is as well… Its clouds, isn't it?"

Again she just nodded and he saw the begging of tears welling in her eyes, she wiped at them before they fell and looked Red in the eyes pleadingly.

"Nanaki… Please, do not tell Cloud, this is something which I should do. And I plan on telling him tonight"

Red nodded. He was glad that she had accepted the fact she needed to tell Cloud, but also that she had so easily confirmed what he felt. She would have his protection.

"I would never break your confidence Aeris"

She stroked his red fur coat and kissed his forehead. Turning around she walked back into the house, feeling somewhat lighter at having someone she could talk to, and feeling a little less alone, she had the strength to face the father. The others had by now returned and were sitting in the living room taking a grilling from Barret. He always had to do this, he was always the father figure wanting to make sure all was well and that no-one was hurt and as usual it was always Clouds fault.

Tifa was used to this, there was hardly a day that Barret didn't blame Cloud for what was going on, it didn't help that Cloud was also and Ex soldier. A grudge that Barret would not give up easily.

"Now you listen good Cloud, I don't want no funny business"

Cloud was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed ignoring Barrets rants. This was so common he found it was easy to just stay silent around the ape of a man. What did he know anyway? Pushing off the wall he scanned the room and walked to the middle of the group.

"Time to move on, we don't have a lot of time"

Barrets mouth dropped open and his features darkened, Tifa seeing the signs that he was about to start again she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly at him, a sign to say leave it for another day. Tifa had come to realise that some things needed to wait in order for the mission to be complete, she knew her feelings had to wait, as she no doubted the others had to as well.

Aeris stood and prayed that the nausea medicine she had found in the bathroom cabinet would help to keep the sickness at bay. She needed to be on top form. They needed her now. And she needed to prove that she was strong enough to protect herself and her child. The time for being silly and childish was over. She was a mother now.

As they headed to the mansion Aeris felt uneasy, something wasn't right. It felt dark. But then again the architecture of the building probably was built to give the passer by a feeling of dread.

They had walked to the door in silence. Cloud opened the door and felt every nerve ending in his body running wild. This place was for the dead, and the harsh memories that still plagued his dreams, day and night._ I'll find you Sephiroth… and I will kill you._

Aeris was the one that spoke first, with a voice that was new to her, one that help confidence and a sense of being in charge.

"We should probably split up. This is a huge Mansion and to have any success we should spread out."

The group nodded and Cloud started pairing them up. Barret, Tifa and Cid were chosen as the group that would check upstairs, Aeris, Cloud and Red would check the basement level. The place that Cloud had seen Sephiroth last, before he went insane and destroyed his life, his family his town.

Tifa was slightly disgruntled that yet again Aeris had been picked to go with Cloud. She wanted to believe that she was picked for Barrets team because she could keep him somewhat in line. But she knew it was because Cloud wanted to keep Aeris close.

Walking down the stairs, Red went on a little way ahead, he wanted to give Aeris and Cloud time to talk, and by the looks of how deep the spiral staircase went they'd have some time before they reached the bottom, hopefully enough time for Aeris to come clean.

"Cloud…"

Aeris rested her hand on his shoulder to turn him to her, he looked at her and saw the seriousness on her face, something he wasn't accustomed to at all, from this once happy and cheery woman.

"Aeris, what's wrong?"

She swallowed past the growing lump in her throat, if she didn't tell him now it maybe too late, later on.

"Cloud… This… wasn't planned… "

He held her hand and kissed her finger tips. The warmth of his lips rushed up her arm and made her feel faint.

"Whatever it is, I'm here I promise you."

She swallowed again and pushed herself, she had to tell him.

"I'm… I me we're… Um… We are having a… a… Baby"

His shock and the way his mouth hung open, made Aeris blush and she looked to the side avoiding his eyes. He didn't doubt she was telling the truth, he just couldn't believe that this was happening now. At a time like this! He wanted to say something but had no idea what to say. He was terrible at most situations but this, this was beyond normal. _A father… Me… I never even knew my own father…_

"Aeris are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I can feel it. I would take a guess at being a month gone. All the travelling we have done. The time has gone rather quickly"

He nodded. He held her hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"I won't let anything happen to either of you. But I think it best we keep this quiet."

She understood this, if Shinra found out she'd be even more desirable to them, the last two ancients, they'd have a field day. But her heart warmed, he said he would keep them safe. And that was what she had wanted to hear, had needed to hear. He hadn't turned her away.

"I agree, but sooner or later it'll be harder to hide and what then"

He nodded and lead her down the stairs. Feeling so much more protective of her, he started to think of a game plan. She was his heart and now, he had a patch to mend the hurt of losing one family, he was gaining another one, and he'd be damned if he lost them.

"We will find a safe place for you I swear it."

**Sorry to end it here but I am writing this at work lol.**

**Please review if you wish to read more**


End file.
